1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing video data for downloading to a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission of video data files over the internet is well known. The video data may be displayed after the whole of the file has been received. Consequently, a highly compressed data file may be transmitted at a higher rate than display rate or alternatively. large data files may be transmitted at less than display rate (possibly overnight) to be displayed later. In computing systems, these approaches are all possible given the high level of processing power available to browsers and the relatively high level of local storage available.
When downloading data to mobile devices it is highly likely that an upper limit will be placed on the size of a downloadable file. This limit may be restricted in terms of the storage capacity available at the mobile device or more likely, due to transmission restrictions within the network itself. It is therefore necessary to process video data to ensure that the resulting data file is not too large while at the same time limiting the effects of degradation due to data compression.